My Final Fantasy
by Jackdude3006
Summary: no, this story has nothing to do with final fantasy. (..) Louise has a day off and knows just how to spend it. If only her dirty little mind would let her focus... Rated XXXM for masterbation and well, XXX themes. And i guess the genres is adventure? i dont know what else it could be...


**I decided to write a masterbation story from a girl's perspective.**

**And just to recap. i am 17 years old. i am a male. I did not write this, a follower did. i just changed names to protect identity. And people wanted snothe familair of zero story, and thats what i gave you.**

I guess I should explain who I am and why I choose to masterbate in this new world. See when Saito went back to Japan the rest of us who were interconnected in his life went back with him. At that time we were all in college. This happened 2 years ago.

Also, just so you know, I wrote this all in my diary page, in case it sounds odd.

(..)

I have long, pinkish blondhair that hangs past my round, DD tits. pink hair isnt common where im from, and not at all possible here. So my pink hair became somewhat blond as well. My skin is a pale white, seeing as i am from a different world. I am relatively short with medium, tanned legs. I have a nice round ass that I keep nice and tight from working out. I love the gym in this world! So many hot chicks.

I am also a complete nympho and masterbate as much as I have the chance too. Sex is something that is always on my mind; my friends often think I'm daydreaming, but I'm almost always lost in a kinky sexual fantasy. And I'm bi, so it's with both guys and girls.

I live with two roommate's, so being able to have my usual loud orgasm's is not always possible. However, they do it all the time when I'm here...

I am pulled away from my dirty thoughts as my roommate calls out to me.

"Hey, I'm leaving for work," says my roommate Tiffania as she heads to the door.

"Aight," I respond casually from the couch. "When are you off?"

"Around five, I'm going for dinner with Tabitha after," she replies.

"K, I'll see you later then."

"Bye!"

One down, I think excitedly. My other roomate Henrietta will be leaving for school within the next hour. She comes and flops beside me on the couch.

"Ugh, I'm dreading going to school today. Look how nice is is outside. Fuck!" she smiles at me. "You're so lucky you have a day off!"

I smile and sink back into the couch more.

"Ahhh, I know right. I can spend the day outside, or lying right here on this couch. When do you have class anyways?"

"At ten."

I check the time on my phone, 9:10 Yes! One more hour.

I should explain who Henrietta is. in my world she was my blood sister, and my best friend. Here she is one of my roommates, and my best friend since a long time ago.

My mind begin's to wander as I think about the orgasm to come. I can already picture how wet my pussy looks in my mirror as I slowly rub my clit...

Within a few minutes a feel my shorts begin to stick to the wetness of my pussy. I slide my ass back slightly to unstick them but it doesn't work; instead they rub my clit ever so slightly. I can feel my hard nipples brush against the sheer fabric of my tank top. All these slight, sensual touches cause my clit to began to gently throb.

I want to make myself cum right then and there. I glance at Henrietta, imagining what she would do if I took of my shorts and started masterbating beside her on the couch. I glance down at her perky breasts and my thought's switch to me sucking on her pert little nipples that I've seen countless (agonizing) times.

She's adorable with short brownish redlike purple hair, tanned skin, and perfect C cups. Or whatever they were that day. she always used magic to change their size. I think back to when we were younger and would sleep in our underwear together at sleepovers.

Almost always her nipples would pop out of her bra while she was sleeping. I used to like to ever so gently stroke them until they were hard. The thrill of her not knowing I was doing this would make me so wet I could feel it dripping down my thighs.

"Do you wanna go to the gym later?" she asked, drawing me out of my horny and mouthwatering thoughts.

"Sure. Tiff will probs wanna come too."

My thoughts switched over to after the gym, when we'd all be showering naked together and I got to watch them soap up and lotion there bodies.

Almost always one of them would ask me to rub lotion on there back. It took everything inside me to not slide my hand further down, between their ass and all the way to they're smooth pussy's...

Now my shorts were getting really damp.

i couldn't believe that Henrietta hadent looked down and saw my wet patch yet. Normally she would tease me in our world. Here she just doesnt look.

Hurry up! Hurry up! HURRY UP! my mind screamed, wishing Henrietta would leave.

I glance at the time once again; fifteen more painfuly wet minutes.

You could always go do it in your room right now, I think. But it's so much fun to sit and tease myself right here. And it's always worth the wait...

Once again I glance at Henrietta. She's absorbed in the T.V.

Slowly I slide my hand under my blanket and beneath my shorts until my middle finger is right above my clit. It's slippery with my wetness, my whole pussy is! I begin to gently stroke it, loving how easily my fingers glide over it. I find myself biting my bottom lip to stay in control.

"Kay, I'm on off," Henrietta says begrudgingly.

"Bye!"

She pauses for a second to bend over and grab her purse. This causes her jean short shorts to rise up just enough for her delicious little ass cheeks to doesnt wear anything except for a g-string, and that is on rare occasion. The image of her bent over naked and me spanking her ass raw pops into my mind.

"See ya," she says smiling.

The door closes and I turn off the T.V.

Do it now! Take off your shorts and cum right her on the couch! My mind tells me.

No, I have the whole day infront of me, this can take as long as I want.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom, feeling my pussy squish together slightly as I walk. i felt more and mreo horny with every step.

I stand infront of the full length mirror and slowly pull my shirt off, exposing my big tits finally (i used magic to make them bigger. i love them now). I run my hands over them, watching my nipples harden. I give them a few hard pinches and twists, loving the little jolts of pain it sends.

Then I turn around and gently pull my shorts down, spanking my ass lightly as it comes in to view.

I absolutely love my ass, especially the way it jiggles as it gets spanked. My exgirlfriend Kirche used to (and still does) love spanking me endlessly for punishments when I had been bad.

Next, I slide my fingers down the side's of my wet pussy, taking in how soft and smooth it is. I go to start rubbing my clit again but stop myself. Not yet...

I reach under the sink and pull out a bottle of shaving creame. I slowly rub it all around my pussy and ass. Then i grab my wand and start to shave off me hair. Best to be shaved for the best experiance.

Then I turn the shower on nice and hot and shake my long hair back before stepping in.

I allow the water to cascade over my body, getting lost in the delicious warmth. I toss my head back and begin lathering shampoo into my scalp, the fruity scents flowing around me.

A past memory suddenly popped into my mind. It was a particularly dirty one, myself and my former roommate's, Montmorency, boyfriend.

He had spent the night and she had had to leave for work early the next morning. When he walked out I had almost moaned with jealousy.

He was tall and really built with tattoos all over his arms and torso (if you know me, tattoos are now one of my things). He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low, allowing me to view his incredible sixpack.

This is is one of your best friends and roommates, my mind told me. Yes, but I'm just looking, I told it back. My mind did betray just a bit when i saw a pair of cummed on panties come out of his hand, to his nose, and into his pants.

I was sitting on the couch wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of booty short underwear, a regular thing for me to throw on in the morning since I always sleep nude. And as henrietta knows, its to masterbate, and to sometimes have sex with her.

"There's coffee made," I told him.

"Oh, uhh thanks," he said. "I hadn't seen you there. I'm Guiche," he smiled.

"Louise."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

He stared at me.

"Coffee?" I asked again smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right. Yes, thanks."

After pouring himself a cup he came and sat beside me.

Silence followed and a sexual tension grew.

After I few moments I stood up and stretched enough to let the shirt ride up and my ass show more.

"Well, I'm gonna go have a shower." I got up and walked to the bathroom, not closing the door all the way.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the steamy water, allowing it to run over me as it was now.

Within two minutes minutes the door opened and he walked in.

Without saying a word he stepped into the shower and picked me up, kissing me hard against the back wall as the water showered both of us.

I remeber that 12 inch dick finding its way into my pussy...

Mmm, that's enough, my mind said. My pussy was still wet.

Drawing out of the memory I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I couldn't wait to make myself cum!

I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, rubbing at my pussy, just to excite myself a bit more...

Then I grabbed my favorite coconut oil and began slowly rubbing it on each of my smooth legs, up to my ass and pussy, then my stomach, before slathering it on both of my tits, letting my hands slide up and now each nipple. I then put some more around my pussy and ass, seeing as though the oil feels quite nice inside.

My body was now glistening with the yummy scented oil. My long wet hair hung sexily around my tits. My clit was now screaming at me for attention. Now I was ready.

I went to my room and took out my new vibrator. It was a birthday gift from henrietta.

As I went to lie on my bed a wicked smile spread on my face as a better idea came to my mind.

I got up and walked to Henrietta's room and instead lay on her bed. She had a mirror on the wall at the foot of her bed because she liked to sit there and do her makeup. She even liked to put makeup on her pussy. I liked to lie there and watch myself masterbate.

Next I opened up her window which was also by her bed. I love the thought of someone being able to watch or hear me, yet not have me. MMM, Saito does live across the apartments...

Now I lay back on her bed, spreading my legs.

I slowly spread my pussy lips apart. They were glistening with my wetness. I ran my fingers up and down each smooth, bare side.

Mmm, who wouldn't wanna eat that, I thought.

An image of Henrietta burrying her face deep in my cunt pulsed through my mind. It was amazing the first time.

I licked my lips and continued. I slowly stuck two of my fingers into my snatch and began pinching my left nipple with my left hand.

"Mmm, yea," I moaned gently.

Deeper and deeper I plunged my fingers.

Out of habit my hips began rocking against them.

"Uhhh, yea, uhhhh," I moaned, getting into it. I added 3 fingers.

I loved how my fingers looked moving in and out of my twat as I started as myself in the mirror.

The oil still glistened everywhere, making my tits look even hotter.

I pinched my nipple even harder.

Faster my fingers worked.

I continued rocking against them, getting them as deep as I could.

"Mmm, fuck! Fuck!"

My clit, I thought.

I pulled my fingers out and brought them to my mouth, tasting the sweet taste of my cunt.

My clit was pounding as I reached for my vibrator. I turned it on high and it instantly began buzzing.

"Fuck!" I cried out, placing it on my clit.

"Oh my - oh my God! Fuck! Uhhh!" I cried out as my toy hit every sensitive nerve.

I began to close my eyes and lay back but I forced myself not to, to keep watching myself in the mirror.(This had become a habit due to another ex named Agnes, who would slap my pussy if I didn't stare her in the eye while she ate my cunt.)

The toy began sliding around my clit as my pussy continued getting wetter and wetter.

I decided that I wanted to fucking myself to cum.

I turned off my toy and through it beside me.

I shoved my three fingers back in this time and began fucking myself as hard as I could.

"Fuuuuuuck! Uhhh! Uhh!"

I added a forth finger, as much as I could take.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yee-aa-a-a!"

Anyone outside could definently hear me. Little did i know, that Saito was videoing me and masterbating to me.

The room was filled with a squishing sound as my four fingers spread my cunt apart.

I could feel my orgasm building up.

"Fuck! Fuuuuck!"

Harder and harder I went.

"Uhhhh! Uhhh!"

I felt the final moment before -

"Yeeeeesssssss!"

I came with all my might on Henrietta's bed.

Cum had dripped down my thighs and ass and started to stain her bed.

I lay back on her bed, breathing hard.

I smiled as I looked around her room, wondering what she'd think if she ever caught me doing this.

I need some real cock now, I thought.

I knew just who to call... And he had a day off as well...

Then another thought pspeed into my mind. My ex that i still hang around with would love some threesome action as well. Her name was Kirche. And as I said before, she was my best ex, well, besides Saito.

**So, how was that? i dont think M count as that i think this story is XXXM. This is the end of the story.**


End file.
